Playing With Fate
by Zeto
Summary: It's Gundam


Disclaimer:  I can't say I own the Gundam boys, so I won't.  Too bad, so sad!  They belong to someone else.  Lucky them!  OOC and TWT.  I was thinking of 1+2, maybe but not 3+4, no way!  3+4 is bad, very, very bad!  I'm sure Erin and Aerlyn disagree but it's my story and I'll write it however I want!  Unfortunately, for me, Garin is making it 3+4. 

Match-maker, Match-breaker 

Wufei was meditating again.  He was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor of the safe house.  He and his fellow Gundam pilots occupied it ever since the destruction of OZ.  Wufei breathed in, then out.  He let his thoughts spin without focusing directly on any particular thought.

"Whoo!"  Duo slid down the banister of the staircase.  He landed neatly on his feet and laughed.

Wufei frowned and tried to ignore his loud housemate.

"Hey, Trowa.  Try that.  It's fun!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow and slid down, on his feet.  He flipped in the air and landed sure-footed.  He gave Duo a look and calmly walked away.

"Show off," muttered Duo. 

Wufei stifled a chuckle. 

"Breakfast is ready, everyone," called Quatre. 

"What 'cha got?" 

"Waffles with jam, grape juice, cereal and some strawberries." 

"You know what tastes really good?  Waffles with jam and ice cream." 

"Oh, ew." 

"No, I'm serious.  You take a waffle with some jam on it and take a bit of vanilla ice cream and spread that on top.  It tastes really good." 

"Duo, only you would come up with a concoction like that," Trowa grinned. 

"I'm serious!  Try it," 

"Yeah, right.  I don't think so!" 

"Remember the time you had me try that shampoo?  It turned my hair pink for a week!" 

"Oh, yeah." Duo laughed.  "But you look so good with pink hair, Quatre!" 

Quatre took a red strawberry and tossed it at Duo.  Duo ducked and it hit Heero who had just come down for breakfast.  He gave Quatre the Death Glare. 

"Oops!  Sorry, Heero, but I was aiming for Duo." 

"Yeah, Quatre just has lousy aim," snickered the boy with long, braided hair. 

"Amusing," Heero stated flatly.

"Lighten up, Heero," Duo gulped down some juice. 

"Hn." 

Just then, a laptop in the living room blipped.  Heero pivoted and headed for the computer.  He scanned the screen, typed in a response and grabbed his coat from the coat closet. 

"Uh- Heero?  You never had your breakfast." 

"So I'll take it to go," shrugged Heero. 

Duo chucked a waffle at him.  He effortlessly caught it and bit into it.  He left the safe house, jacket slung over his shoulder and waffle in hand. 

"I swear, he'll crash and burn one day if he doesn't take it easy." 

"Yeah, he needs a vacation.  Knowing Heero, he probably doesn't know the meaning of the word.  He wouldn't recognize it if it hit him on the head." 

*****

Duo and Hilde were hanging out at the safe house.  Duo faked a left and lunged right, dribbling the basketball the entire time.  He jumped up and jammed the ball into the hoop, hanging onto the wire rim. 

"Oh, yeah!  Another two-pointer for the God of Death!" 

"Shut up, Maxwell," grumbled Hilde good-naturedly. "Come on, let's play." 

Quatre watched them play.  He gave Hilde a dark look.  It wasn't that he didn't like her.  She was nice enough, really.  She was just completely wrong for Duo.  Now, Heero . . . 

"Quatre, " warned Wufei. 

"What?  I didn't do anything." 

"Yet, " added Wufei. "You got that look in your eye.  Trowa and I both know you think Duo would be better off with Heero but you can't play match-maker." 

"Says who?" pouted the blond Arab. 

"Says me and 'Fei," Trowa came out from the kitchen with a cup of cocoa.  He calmly took a sip and regarded his friend with amusement. 

"We think they'd make a cute couple too but we can't interfere.  It's not right.  We can't toy with other people's feelings, you know." 

"But- " 

"Quatre, you gotta promise not to try to get Heero and Duo together.  If they get together on their own accord, fine.  Promise." 

"Oh, fine.  I promise,." Quatre sighed theatrically but inside, he was grinning.  _You never said anything about scaring Hilde off._

*****

Duo was on another mission, his third in two weeks.  He had to leave in the middle of the night. 

"Oh, man.  Why can't they let me get some sleep first?  After all, I'm doing them a favour, not the other way around.  I hope Hilde gets my message.  Too bad I had to cancel another day with her." 

Around noon, Hilde came by the safe house.  Trowa, who was just leaving to do some grocery shopping, met her. 

"And don't forget the cereal and waffle mix!  We had to eat toast for two weeks because you forgot!" 

"Yeah, I know.  Oh, hi, Hilde.  Gotta go.  Later." 

Hilde went inside. 

_With Duo gone, Wufei off practicing his sword techniques, Heero in the kitchen and Trowa out, this is my chance_, Quatre smiled.  "Hi, Hilde.  Sorry, but Duo left for a mission.  Had to leave at two in the morning.  Maybe when Heero comes out of his room, he'll play some basketball with you.    By the way, could you keep it down?  Heero's feeling a bit tired.  Would you like some tea?  Coffee?" 

"Sure, coffee would be fine." 

"Sit down.  Let me get it." 

Heero peered at Quatre suspiciously. _Why is he in such a good mood?_

"Thanks, Quatre," Hilde accepted the hot cup of steaming coffee. 

"Don't you think Heero and Duo make a perfect couple?" 

Hilde spat the coffee out.  "What?!  Heero . . . and Duo?" 

"Sure.  I think Duo was gonna tell you but he was nervous you'd act- well, like you're acting now.  They're such a cute couple.  I think they're perfect for one another.  What do you think?" 

"Oh . . . yeah.  They make a great couple." 

"Could you not mention this to Duo?  He doesn't know I've told you.  It would upset him if he found out.  He was going to tell you himself but you know Duo.  He really values his friends' opinions." 

"Oh, right.  I . . . I must go, Quatre.  'Bye." 

Quatre ushered her out and grinned as he shut the door.  _Mission accomplished_.

Heero couldn't believe his eyes_. How did he- What has he done? Is he insane?!  When Duo finds out . . . _

Later, Heero had a conference with Wufei and Trowa. 

"He did what?!  Oh, boy.  Duo's going to go berserk," predicted Wufei. 

"And he broke his promise." 

"Well, technically, he didn't.  We made him promise not to get Heero and Duo together.  All he did was scare Hilde off.  It was never part of the promise." 

"Damn, but he's smart!" 

"He needs to be taught a lesson, don't you think?  Let's wait until Duo gets back.  We need him to help us." 

"Sounds good," Wufei grinned conspiratorially. 

"So what are we planning?  Oh, let's give him a taste of his own medicine.  Match-maker, you've met your match."

*****

Duo, Heero and Trowa were going shopping together and Wufei was going to fix Nataku. At least that's what they told Quatre.  He believed them.  He had no reason not to. 

"So he told Hilde that-" Duo cracked up.  "Oh, man.  That's a good one!" 

"I don't think it's so funny.  He shouldn't play match-maker." 

"So what 'cha got in mind?" 

"Well, 'Fei, Heero and I are gonna play match-maker.  We'll set him up with-"

"You!" exclaimed the braided boy. 

"You think so too?" Wufei smiled.  "I always thought you two would be perfect.  I just didn't think that you thought so and Quatre's denser than a cloud." 

"What?  Me?" Trowa laughed. 

"Yeah.  You two are like gold and silver.  Black and white.  Peanut butter and am." 

 "Aw, come on.  You don't really- Me and Quatre?" 

"You guys would be a good couple." Heero added.  _Does Quatre really think Duo and I are suited?  What does Duo think?_

"It's settled.  Now about the plan . . . "

*****

"I can't take it anymore!  At first, I thought it wouldn't be too bad, but now- aargh!" 

"What's wrong, Duo?" 

"Trowa!  You all know he's my roommate, right?  Well, he talks in his sleep and I can't fall asleep.  I've been up for hours hearing him talk to himself!  It's driving me nuts!" 

"I can stand almost anything.  I'll room with him," Heero offered. 

"Or I could.  I'm a heavy sleeper," Quatre proposed. 

"Thanks, Quatre," Duo smiled.  "I hope Trowa doesn't mind." 

"I don't . . . I wouldn't mind rooming with Quatre.  If it was anyone else . . . Quatre will be a good room_mate_." 

There was an odd silence as Quatre registered what Trowa had subtly insinuated. 

"Okay!  So it's settled.  Heero and I will be roommates and _Tr_o_wa_ and _Quatre_ will room _together_." 

Quatre gave them all funny looks but he resumed eating his breakfast of tea and a bagel. 

"Oh, Quatre.  Could you please hand me a napkin?" asked Trowa. 

The blond boy handed him a napkin.  Trowa brushed his hand deliberately against Quatre's. 

"It feels so _nice_," Trowa implied something else. 

Duo stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth to choke off his laugh.  Wufei excused himself quickly as he slapped his hand over his mouth.  Heero's lips twitched up as he forced himself to keep a straight face.

Quatre looked puzzled for a moment shrugged to himself and soon forgot as he continued eating.  The four other Gundam pilots exchanged baffled looks.  Trowa nodded to the others.  Part two was in order. 

Quatre was sitting on his large plush chair in the library.  He had his usual cup of sweet tea on the small table beside him and he was reading a book.  He flipped a page.  He stuck his finger in the novel and lifted up his tea.  He took a sip and savoured the hot flavour.  The clock chimed seven times. 

Trowa quietly snuck in.  He sidled up behind his friend. 

"Quatre," he suddenly spoke. 

Quatre gasped and nearly dropped his tea. 

Trowa settled into the chair opposite Quatre. 

"Oh, geez!  You startled me!  I thought someone was going to kill me.  I was reading a book by T. R. Moore.  He writes the horror and mystery novels.  They're very chilling.  Why don't you grab a book?" 

"I'll just watch you read.  Will you read out loud for me, Quatre?" 

"Sure," he started to read from the page he was currently on.  As he read on, he became aware of the fact that Trowa was gazing at him intensely.  He nervously cleared his throat and proceeded to read.  As he carried on, he grew more and more uneasy; Trowa was staring at him.  He watched him with a deep hunger.  Quatre tried futilely to ignore his friend.  As he read on, he began to read swifter.

Trowa stood up and slowly made his way to Quatre's side.  He began to languidly stroke his blond hair with smooth, light touches.  Quatre choked on a couple of words and faltered.  He finally shot out of his chair. 

"I- I have to go!" he raced away. 

Trowa smiled and narrowed his emerald eyes at hid rapidly leaving friend.  He wondered what was going through Quatre's head at the moment. 

_Oh gods!  He was trying to seduce me!  One of my best friends- No!  It was a simple misunderstanding.  Trowa was being friendly.  If that was friendly, I'd hate to see him when he's in love!  Oh gods, oh gods!  No, it wasn't like that!_  Quatre pounded out the house, straight into a rain storm. He paid no heed to his health as he plunged into the forest.  He ran deeper into the woods. 

Icy winds assaulted him and tore at his clothes.  Rain pelted him fiercely.  He stopped after he realized he was lost.  He shivered violently.  _I am such a fool.  I just decide to take a stroll in the rain without a jacket.  I should have some sense knocked into me._

Trowa stared out the window.  He bit his lip in concern. 

"Trowa, where is Quatre?" 

"He- I- Oh, we shouldn't have tried to mess with his head.  Now he's out in the rain and he doesn't have his jacket.  It's really windy and cold.  I have to go find him." 

Trowa grabbed his coat; an umbrella and he darted into the rain.

"Quatre!  Where are you?  Quatre!" he called until his voice grew hoarse. 

"Trowa?  I'm over here!" 

He found him huddled against a tree, shivering like crazy.  He flung his jacket over his friend.  Together they made their way back to the safe house.  Quatre kept sneezing and he shook uncontrollably. 

He made his way to his room where he stripped down and pulled on his pyjamas.  Duo brought in extra blankets and Trowa made some tea.  He fell into a fitful sleep.  In the morning, Trowa checked up on him.  His forehead was burning and his cheeks looked flushed. 

"Oh, damn.  He's on fire.  43º is _not_ good," Trowa frowned as he removed the thermometer and retrieved a towel and soaked it in cool water.  He laid it on Quatre's forehead.  Quatre twisted in agony.

"How is he?" 

"He's got a bad fever.  I wish we hadn't provoked him.  He'd be perfectly fine if it weren't for us." 

Quatre was burning, searing.  Hot flames scorched him.  He was trapped in a world of darkness and fire.  The raging inferno was all around him, blazing him with sizzling flames.  The heat hurt him; he couldn't escape it.  It engulfed him, body and mind until he wanted to scream.  He whimpered in fear.  Suddenly a flood of water rescued him from the hellish nightmare.  Icy water sluiced over him, vanquishing the unbearable heat. 

"Quatre, it's okay.  I'm here.  You're gonna be okay.  I promise," Trowa called from a distance.  His voice seemed to echo from far away. 

Quatre relaxed as he recognized Trowa.

Trowa sat by Quatre's bed day and night.  He refused any missions and everything else.  He was determined to stay with Quatre.

 "Trowa, you gotta get out.  You can't stay with him all the time.  It's not healthy.  Quatre's strong.  He'll be fine," Wufei coaxed. 

 "I don't care.  I won't abandon him until he gets better.  It's my fault he got sick in the first place.  When he's better I'll leave him, but until then, I'm staying." 

 "What?  What do you mean, leave?" 

 "I can't stay with him.  I made him sick and all." 

 "But you two are so suited for each other," Duo protested. 

 "I won't risk hurting him further, so when he recovers, I'll move back in with Duo." 

 "What?  You can't do that!" Heero exclaimed. 

 "Why not?" 

 "No, you don't get it.  Duo and I . . . " Heero blushed. 

 "Oh, I get it.  Wufei can room with him." 

 "I don't think so.  You wanted to room with him, you're stuck with him." 

 "I- I can't," Trowa turned away. 

 "What?  Why not?" 

 "I- I don't want to harm him any further.  This is all my fault," he shut his eyes and ducked his face down. 

 "Hey, man.  Don't worry.  It was an accident," Duo grabbed his arm. 

Trowa wrenched away and took off. 

"Trowa, come back!  Trowa!" 

The moment Trowa vanished from the house, Quatre cried out.  The safe and security he had felt had suddenly disappeared, leaving him scared, alone and fearful.  He didn't understand what was going on.  The onslaught of fire and heat returned.  It was like he was trapped in a cyclone of flames. 

Duo and the others took turns to watch him and change the towel on his forehead.  It wasn't until morning that his fever broke.  He slowly recovered.  As he got his strength back, he wondered where Trowa was. 

 "Hey, guys.  Where is . . . Trowa?" 

 "He . . . went to visit his sister," bluffed Duo. 

 "Oh, when will he be back?  I have to tell him something." 

 "Uh- Quatre?  Did Trowa ever mention anything to you?" 

 "About what?" 

 "About his- uh- preferences?" 

 "His . . . preferences?" 

 "You know, whether or not he likes guys or girls?" 

 "N- no, he never said a word but he- uh- he tried to . . . forget it.  So when will he be back?" 

 "He didn't say." 

About a week later, Trowa returned.  He let himself in, late one night.  He crept into his room and quietly changed into his sleepwear.  He slid into his bed.

 "Why did you leave, Trowa?" 

He froze.  "I- I had to go." 

Quatre was quiet for a minute. "Trowa, I . . . never mind,"

"What is it?" 

"Trowa, are you . . . are you into guys or girls?" 

Trowa was silent for a minute. "Neither. I'm into you." 

"Oh," Quatre gulped. 

"Quatre, do you know why I've been trying to seduce you?" 

"Uh . . . " 

"Remember the day you told Hilde about Heero and Duo being a couple? Well, I over heard you and got the others together. We decided to teach you a lesson. The others figured we make a good couple and I kinda liked you anyway so, yeah." 

"Is that what it was? A game for your amusement?" Quatre angrily accused. 

"Well, what about you? Was making Hilde believe that Heero and Duo were together a game as well? Did you think ithat/i was fun?" 

"No! How could you think that? I truly believe Heero and Duo are meant to be and if you don't think I'm being truthful . . . " Quatre sat up and stared at Trowa. 

Trowa could barely see the blonde Arab but he noticed one thing. Quatre's eyes were shining oddly. It was then that Trowa saw a glittering trail on Quatre's cheeks. 

"Quatre?" 

"Leave me alone, Trowa." 

"Q–Quatre?" 

"Leave me alone!" Quatre scrambled out of his bed and ran. 

"Quatre!" 

"What's going on?" a half–asleep Duo yawned as he went into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. 

Quatre shoved him out of the way and raced down the stairs. He jammed his feet into his shoes and took off. 

"Not again," Trowa whispered. 


End file.
